bangtanfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Save ME
Save ME es la onceaba canción del 1er disco del álbum completo The Most Beautiful Moment In Life: Young Forever. Guía *Rap Monster *Jin *Suga *J-Hope *Jimin *V *Jungkook Letra Romanización=nan sumswigo sipeo i bami silheo ijen kkaego sipeo kkumsogi silheo nae ane gathyeoseo nan jugeoisseo Don’t wanna be lonely Just wanna be yours wae iri kkamkkamhan geonji niga eopsneun i goseun wiheomhajanha manggajin nae moseup guhaejwo nal nado nal jabeul su eopseo nae simjangsoril deureobwa jemeosdaero neol bureujanha i kkaman eodum sogeseo neoneun ireohge biccnanikka geu soneul naemireojwo save me save me I need your love before I fall, fall geu soneul naemireojwo save me save me I need your love before I fall, fall geu soneul naemireojwo save me save me geu soneul naemireojwo save me save me Save me, save me oneulttara dari biccna nae gieok sogui binkan nal samkyeobeorin i lunatic, please save me tonight (Please save me tonight, please save me tonight) i chigi eorin gwanggi sok nareul guwonhaejul i bam nan araji neoran guwoni nae salmui ilbumyeo apeumeul gamssajul yuilhan songil The best of me, nan neobakke eopsji na dasi useul su idorok deo nopyeojwo ni moksoril Play on nae simjangsoril deureobwa jemeosdaero neol bureujanha i kkaman eodum sogeseo neoneun ireohge biccnanikka geu soneul naemireojwo save me save me I need your love before I fall, fall geu soneul naemireojwo save me save me I need your love before I fall, fall geu soneul naemireojwo save me save me geu soneul naemireojwo save me save me gomawo naega naige haejwoseo i naega nalge haejwoseo ireon naege nalgael jwoseo kkogitadeon nal gae jwoseo dapdaphadeon nal kkaejwoseo kkum sogeman saldeon nal kkaewojwoseo neol saenggakhamyeon nal gaeeoseo seulpeum ttawin na gae jwosseo (Thank you. ‘uri’ga dwae jwoseo) geu soneul naemireojwo save me save me I need your love before I fall, fall geu soneul naemireojwo save me save me I need your love before I fall, fall |-| Hangul =난 숨쉬고 싶어 이 밤이 싫어 이? 깨고 싶어 꿈속이 싫어 내 안에 갇혀서 난 죽어있어 Don’t wanna be lonely Just wanna be yours 왜 이리 깜깜한 건지 니가 없는 이 곳은 위험하잖아 망가진 내 모습 구해줘 날 나도 날 잡을 수 없어 내 심장소릴 들어봐 제멋대로 널 부르잖아 이 까만 어둠 속에서 너는 이렇게 빛나니까 그 손을 내밀어줘 save me save me I need your love before I fall, fall 그 손을 내밀어줘 save me save me I need your love before I fall, fall 그 손을 내밀어줘 save me save me 그 손을 내밀어줘 save me save me Save me, save me 오늘따라 달이 빛나 내 기억 속의 빈칸 날 삼켜버린 이 lunatic, please save me tonight (Please save me tonight, please save me tonight) 이 치기 어린 광기 속 나를 구원해줄 이 밤 난 알았지 너란 구원이 내 삶의 일부며 아픔을 감싸줄 유일한 손길 The best of me, 난 너밖에 없지 나 다시 웃을 수 있도록 더 높여줘 니 목소릴 Play on 내 심장소릴 들어봐 제멋대로 널 부르잖아 이 까만 어둠 속에서 너는 이렇게 빛나니까 그 손을 내밀어줘 save me save me I need your love before I fall, fall 그 손을 내밀어줘 save me save me I need your love before I fall, fall 그 손을 내밀어줘 save me save me 그 손을 내밀어줘 save me save me 고마워 내가 나이게 해줘서 이 내가 날게 해줘서 이런 내게 날갤 줘서 꼬깃하던 날 개 줘서 답답하던 날 깨줘서 꿈 속에만 살던 날 깨워줘서 널 생각하면 날 개어서 슬픔 따윈 나 개 줬어 (Thank you. ‘우리’가 돼 줘서) 그 손을 내밀어줘 save me save me I need your love before I fall, fall 그 손을 내밀어줘 save me save me I need your love before I fall, fall |-| Traducción al español= Spotify Melon Preview *Página Oficial MV thumb|center|335 px Curiosidades Categoría:Canciones